The secret to Steven's gem: Revealed
by Apprentice99
Summary: When Garnet and Pearl are out on a mission, Amethyst spills the beans about how Steven activates his gem. Apparently Everyone knew and didn't tell him...but why? Fusion Gems! And references to the new Steven Universe Promo on CN. Rose Quartz appears in chapter 3! I edited chapter 5 so if anyone wanted to re-read it go ahead! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Teaching Steven**

**Beach Citywalk Fries:**

Steven and Amethyst walked down to the boardwalk to get some fry-bits. "Hey Fryman!" called the enthusiastic boy as he approached the shop. "Oh hey, Steven! What brings you and Amethyst here?" the man with the french fry haircut spoke.

"Give us the bits!"

"Are you sure, because I could just give you regular-"

"Hey! Just give us the bits..." Amethyst cut him off, dropping her fists onto the counter.

"Okay, okay...take it easy on the counter." Fryman walked over to the fryer and dropped in the bits, after they were done, he poured them into a bag and handed it to the two gems. Steven put his money on the counter and snatched up the bag, "Thanks! See you later!" he said as he walked away.

The gems shared the snack with delight, the younger gem started a conversation as they neared the temple.

"So, where's Garnet and Pearl?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Oh they're on some big, extremely dangerous mission at an old crystal catacomb... Pearl said that they needed to retrieve an artifact that will restore the statue on the temple and make it look brand new. They'll be gone for a few days." Amethyst stuffed a handful of fry bits into her mouth.

"Whoa, really? Wait, if it's so dangerous why didn't you go with them?"

"Garnet told me to stay here and keep an eye on you. She also said that if any big creature attacks them, Spessartite would be there to take it down." She explained, Amethyst and Steven were now on the beach in front of the temple.

"Spessartite? Oh my gosh, is that another gem fusion?" Steven's eyes turned into stars. "Yea, and I must say it actually is one of Pearl's best fusions. The weapon is really cool too, it's a giant gladiator battle stick!" unswallowed food could be seen in her mouth as she talked.

"Aw man, that would've been so awesome to see in person! I wish I knew how to use my gem, then I'd be able to fuse with you guys..." Steven looked down at the sand sadly.

Amethyst frowned and put her hand on his shoulder, "Okay, I hate seeing you like this...I know how you activate your gem."

"What, Really?" the dark haired boy looked up at the violet skinned gem, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah...Before Rose gave up her physical form she told us all.. and you know, Pearl wanted to keep it a secret until you were old enough and just teach you how to be careful and aware on missions. Garnet didn't really want to do that though, she wanted you to find out how to use you gem in your own way, and then you know there's me: the blabbermouth that's gonna help you become a true Crystal Gem."

Steven couldn't believe his ears, all this time the gems knew how he could activate his gem and they never told him. But it was all in good spirits, they were just trying to keep him safe. "Oh...I understand...So, how exactly do I activate it?" he was desperate now and wanted to know.

"You have to have the desire to protect the things that you love." Amethyst told him slowly, wondering if she should've just waited to tell him when he was older.

"Oh! That makes sense! Because a couple months ago when I met Connie, my gem activated when I saved her. We were trapped in a bubble for the rest of the day and-"

"Ha! I knew it, you like her!" The violet gem playfully grabbed his face and pinched his cheeks.

"Amethyst..." He blushed with embarrassment.

"Heh, sorry. Okay back to your gem, you need to have the desire to protect the things you love. Give it a try.." She giggled, Steven lifted up his shirt and looked at his gem. "Um...okay.."

He closed his eyes and concentrated on protecting his friends, his gem began to produce a dim glow and then faded away. "Dang it!"

"It's okay, what did you think about?" Amethyst tilted her head. "Protecting my friends..." the young gem answered.

"No, no...you have to go deeper than that...OH! Think about protecting Rose and Greg!"

Steven nodded and concentrated again, this time he imagined saving his parents from an evil gem monster, his gem was now glowing brighter than ever, and soon enough he'd summoned his shield. "I..I did it! Thank you Amethyst, thank you so much I owe you one!" He hugged her tightly with his shield in one hand.

"No problem, buddy." She patted his back.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake, causing the two gems to lose their balance and fall. They looked up just as a humongous centipeetle came up from underground and onto the beach, screeching loudly. Steven summoned his shield again and threw it at the monster.

"No Steven, wait!" Amethyst yelled, but it was too late, the shield had already been thrown and made its course to hit the centipeetle. The shield hit one of the gems on the beast's back and shattered.

"My weapon!" the violet gem yanked him out the way of a stream of acid that was shot at him. "Steven that's the father centipeetle, it's ten times tougher than the mother." she explained, lights flashed in the temple, Pearl and Garnet had Warped back.

They ran outside and began their battle against the monster, "Sorry guys, this centipeetle stole the artifact back from us and Spessartite wasn't strong enough to defeat it..." Pearl explained as she summoned her spear.

Garnet was trying to release a circular item from it's claw-tail, but was flung back into a pile of boulders on the other side of the beach. "Amethyst take Steven to safety!" the pale gem ordered.

"Okay!" she scooped him up and took him to the boardwalk, "No, Amethyst I can help!" the young gem yelled, kicking his legs in the air. The fun-loving gem put him down, "I know, that's why you're gonna fuse with me."

"Wait, What? But I don't know how! And I thought Pearl said it was a difficult task to learn." he frowned, raising an eyebrow. "No, actually it really isn't, that's just Pearl trying to keep you from getting hurt. Now, fusing is just as simple as summoning your weapon, the only difference is that you need to be synchronize your dance moves with mine and channel all of your love into your gem. Got it?" Amethyst stared at him expectantly.

"Yeah, I got this..." he said shakily, the violet gem smiled and took a few steps back and got ready.

"Are you ready?"

Steven nodded.

"GO!" And they started, both of their gems began glowing and they started dancing. Amethyst started break dancing, Steven found his rhythm and began to synchronize he did the stanky-leg and incorporated the robot and the sprinkler.

When they got close enough to each other, Amethyst did a flip and landed on Steven's shoulders. They successfully fused into a big _male_ gem, he had four arms, long, curly, dark magenta hair and wore a pink/purple shirt with star cut holes in the stomach and chest area, exposing two rubellites. He also had a magenta skin color and torn light purple pants and flip flops, the gem had Amethyst's facial features and Steven's heavy build. This gem was a bit shorter than Sugilite, but was still _huge._

"I'm Rubellite!" his deep voice rumbled, as he thundered over to where Garnet and Pearl were fighting helplessly against the centipeetle father. "Hey acid-breath!" Rubellite called, the two smaller gems froze froze when they saw the ginormous gem.

"Leave them alone!" Rubellite summoned his weapon: a modified top consisting of Steven's shield as the top, and Amethyst's whip as the launching rope.

"What is that?!" Pearl didn't know what was going on, Garnet however, knew exactly what it was, "It's Steven and Amethyst!"

"WHAT?!"

Rubellite aimed and shot his weapon and hit the centipeetle in the head, it exploded, only leaving it's gem behind. Garnet bubbled it and the ejected the gem, Pearl picked up the special artifact and then glanced up and the gem. "Steven...Amethyst...seperate, now."

Rubellite sighed, and soon enough, he started to shrink. Then there was a loud pop, Amethyst landed on her butt on the sand, but Steven went flying in the opposite direction. "I got him.." Garnet said casually as she caught him while she made her way to the group.

The violet gem stood up and dusted herself off, Pearl instantly began to chew her out, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! He could've gotten killed! I'm sick and tired of your stunts, Amethyst!" As this went on, Garnet looked down at Steven, he looked away, not wanting to meet her gaze. "I know what you're going to say, you're disappointed that I would do something really dangerous like that and-"

"Actually I was going to say good job..."

"Seriously?"

"You have more power than you know, Steven...maybe even more than me." she placed her hand on his shoulder.

The boy lifted up his shirt and peered at his gem.

"I'm guessing that Amethyst told you how to use you gem, and I'm glad she did, otherwise we may not have been here right now.." the dark red gem looked over at the other two who were arguing.

Steven just stared at his gem, Garnet's words were on loop in his head: _You have more power than you know, Steven...maybe even more than me._

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! More will come sooner or later, which ever comes first...XD Post a good review and follow and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2: The retreat

**The Retreat**

Pearl and Amethyst were still yelling at each other in front of the the temple. "I'm sick and tired of you sheltering Steven from everything! You're not his _mom, _and even if Rose was here, she'd teach him how to use his gem." Amethyst was getting very upset. "I _was_ trying to teach him about his gem, but I had to teach him how to be aware on missions first before I got into the complicated stuff. And you would've known that if you weren't such an arogant..."

Garnet quickly covered Steven's ears before he heard the foul name Pearl had called the purple gem. Whatever she said must've been really bad, because Amethyst summoned her whip and slashed it across the skinny gem's face.

Pearl grunted and stumbled back, the shorter gem turned and started to walk away, tears forming in her eyes. The pale gem held her cheek, a slight sting still remained. Anger flashed in her eyes and she summoned her spear, bringing it back, she aimed and hurled it at Amethyst's back.

Steven saw this and wriggled out of Garnet's grip then ran towards the purple gem. "NO!"

"Steven!" the red gem called.

The young gem ignored her ad kept running, on the way he summoned his shield and threw it at the spear. There was a _crack_ and the sound of splitting flesh.

"Oh my gosh, STEVEN!" Amethyst had spun around when she heard Garnet yelling at the young gem, when she did she witnessed the most horrifying scene ever. When Steven threw his shield at the spear, it missed and hit _Pearl_ in the head, cracking her gem. The spear on the other hand, had continued it's course, but instead of hitting her, it hit Steven.

The purple gem ran over to the the younger one who had now fallen to his knees. The weapon had gone straight through his chest and was sticking out the other side.

"Steven...?" Amethyst breathed, a second later, there was a _pop_ and the young gem hybrid disappeared into his gem. A small tear rolled down her cheek as she picked it up.

"Amethyst, get over here!" Garnet commanded, she was at Pearl's side.

The shorter gem sighed and slowly mad her way over to the two. "What?" her voice was full of anger. "Steven's shield severely damaged Pearl's gemstone, if she's not healed soon, she'll die." the tall red gem explained.

"Good..."

"Amethyst, this is serious, we need to heal her. The only thing that can is..." Garnet stopped when she saw Steven's gem in the purple gem's hand. "Oh.."

Amethyst glanced down at the pink gem that she held and frowned. Then something caught the corner of her eye. It was Lion! Both gems had saw the beast and ran over to him. They brought him over to where Pearl was laying in the sand. Lion stared at her broken gem for a moment before giving it a lick. The two gems waited in anticipation for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Well it was worth a try..." Amethyst mumbled, Garnet took off her visor and threw it down in anger. "We can't lose her like this..."

Suddenly, Steven's gem began to glow. "He's coming back!" the purple gem said, happieness flooding her voice. But as the new body formed around the gem, they noticed it wasn't Steven's. "Rose?"

**Hope you ejoyed this chapter! Sorry it was kinda short like the first one, I'll try to make the next few longer. Don't forget to leave a nice review! You could even leave an idea if you want!**


	3. Chapter 3: the return

**Chapter 3: The Return**

**In front of the Crystal Temple:**

Garnet and Amethyst both watched as the body formed around the pink gem. When the body fully formed, Rose Quartz had stood in front of them, the same white dress and all.

"Rose..." Amethyst was the first to speak, the pink haired gem silenced her. She then moved to Pearl who was laying on the ground with her eyes closed, Rose noticed her damaged gemstone and made a small gasp.

The rosy skinned gem's eyes began to water, and soon enough tears fell from them and landed on Pearl's gem. The red and purple gems watched as the cracks healed and the pale gem opened her eyes.

"Rose...?" she blinked and rubbed her eyes, she thought this had been a dream. "ROSE!" Pearl leapt up and hugged the gem, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

The two others joined in on the hug, "We'd though we lost you forever.." Amethyst giggled a bit, trying to sound like she hadn't been crying.

"I missed you all as well, gems.." Came Rose's smooth, solemn voice.

"Wait! What about Steven?" Garnet was curious about what would become of him since he'd retreated to his gem.

"Steven is fine, he's now healing inside of my gem, it won't take long."

"Just like a real gem..." Pearl murmured, placing her hand over chest.

"Let's head inside, I need to talk to you.." Rose stated, turning and heading for the temple, Garnet and the others followed.

They entered and stood at the kitchen counter, "Love what you've done to the place.." the pink gem admired Steven's room.

"Yeah Steven loves it too..he spends a lot of time sleeping that's for sure." Amethyst responded. Rose walked up the steps to his bed, she found a picture that he had taken with the gems, she smiled. "Wow...he looks just like Greg...How is he anyway?"

"He's, fine...he works at a car wash now, did you want to see him?" Garnet asked.

"No, that's okay I'm going to be leaving soon anyway. That brings me to what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Rose set down the photo and went back down to the kitchen.

"I can tell that one of you has lost their hope in Steven..."

Garnet and Amethyst stepped away from Pearl, she looked at them and then back at Rose. "What, me? I have lots of hope in Steven!" The pale gem protested.

"You only let him come on missions like one or two times a month." Amethyst corrected, Pearl rolled her eyes. "That's just an obscene exaggeration!"

" No it's not..." Garnet chimed in, Rose folded her arms, "Like I said, you need to trust in Steven more, let him go on mission more often, teach him more about his gem heritage. You got him to fuse, so you're not completely hopeless."

Pearl shifted uneasily, "Well actually..."

"Amethyst was the one who taught him about how to use his gem" the red gem finished. "Oh, well then Pearl, just have more faith in Steven, and mend your relationship with Amethyst." The pink gem instructed, looking at the two gems.

"How did you...?" The purple gem tilted her head.

"Don't you remember, I can sense the changes in emotion. Before I gave birth to Steven you two were always goofing around after missions, you were practically inseparable. Now you're both full of anger and I know that my son does not enjoy being around you guys when you fight with each other." Rose put her hand to her stomach and sighed.

"He's done healing now...Garnet, Amethyst...keep your trust in my son.." The pink gem's dress began to turn into rose petals and flow into the gem, Pearl began to cry and ran up to her. "Wait, Rose don't leave yet I..."

Rose wiped the tears from the pale gem's eyes, "Shh...believe in Steven...and reunite with Amethyst..." She bent down and hugged Pearl, then finally the rest of her body retreated into the gem, it settled gently on the floor.

The skinny gem turned to Amethyst, "Amethyst, I -" she was interrupted by the pink gem lighting up and rising from the floor, Steven's body formed around it. He now wore a white shirt with a star cut out in the stomach area along with white pants and pink close-toed shoes.

"Hey guys...what happened?" He was confused at why he was why he was in different clothes. "Pearl caused you to retreat to your gem... But don't worry you got her back, you cracked her gem with your shield!" Amethyst replied as she walked over to him and hugged him.

"Wait what?! Pearl, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! Are you okay?" The short boy rushed over to the taller gem. "I'm fine...Rose healed me..."

"Wait, my mom...?"

Garnet strolled over to Steven, placing her hand on her shoulder, "Steven, your mother came out of your gem after you had retreated to it. She told us to let you come on more missions with us and teach you more about your heritage."

The male gem's eyes watered, "Wow, that's..." He didn't know what to say, suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Steven, it's Connie! I'm ready for our sunset picnic"

Steven face palmed and slicked his hair back with his saliva, "Uh, in a minute, Connie!" he called, he turned back to the other gems. " Can we talk about this more later?"

"Of course..." Came Garnets response, Amethyst approached him and ruffled his hair. "Have fun you little stud!"

Steven blushed and headed for the door, Pearl stopped him, " Oh wait, Your hair..." She reached up to fix it for him, but he moved her hand away, giggling. " Don't worry Pearl, I got it.."

The shorter gem concentrated, and soon his hair fluffed up into it's natural style. Smiling, he opened the door and left with his friend.

Later that night, Pearl went into Amethyst's room, she had been taking a nap at the moment. The purple gem woke up the second the pale gem entered, " Aw man, Pearl I was having a great dream...what do you want?"

The tall gem didn't answer, she just continued on her path through the mountains of trash and random items over to the other gem. Once she finally reached her, she pulled her into a strong embrace, "I'm sorry, Amethyst..." Tears streamed down her face, the smaller gem didn't know what to do.

"I've never meant anything that I said to hurt you..."

Amethyst glanced up at her, using her thumb to wipe away Pearl's tears, "Gee, Pearl don't cry...I ..why were we even fighting?"

"I was just acting out because of our loss of Rose...but now I know that she's still here, and Steven is a perfect reminder to never lose sight of trust and faith."

Now it was Amethyst who was crying, she hugged Pearl back, "I love you, Pearl.."

"I love you too, Amethyst..." As they hugged, both of their gems began to glow, then Opal was formed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, oh and a quick heads up: This is NOT a PearlxAmethyst fanfic. The love that was mentioned was family love, anyway sorry that there wasn't any action in this. New chapters will be posted soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fusion fun

**Chapter 4: Fusion fun**

**In the house:**

Steven and Garnet had just gotten back from having fun at the boardwalk with Connie. Pearl had said that she couldn't go because she had to go on a special mission with Amethyst.

Steven walked to the cupboard to get a glass of water, Garnet sat on the couch to relax. "Today was fun, Steven..." she told the young gem who had finished filling a pale colored cup with water.

"Yeah! Although you didn't have to threaten Mr. Smiley to get my ban from Fun Land lifted." he took a sip of his clear beverage.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" the red gem chuckled, then noticed something about the cup Steven was using.

"Haha, yeah...Uh...Garnet?" the boy noticed her sudden silence and that she was staring at him. "What, is there something on my shirt?" he set the cup down on the counter and peered at his white top, but didn't see anything.

The tall gem finally spoke up, "Your cup is blushing..." Steven turned back to the glass and saw that it had started to turn blue on either side. "Pearl?"

"Keep quiet, Steven!" the cup whispered, Then a big purple spider landed on the rim. "HA! Found you, P.!" the arachnid caused the younger gem to jump and hide behind Garnet.

The pale cup sighed and it morphed back to its original form: Pearl, her shirt was soaked. "Drat..." the spider, that was now in her lap turned back into Amethyst.

Steven finally came out from behind the red gem and walked over to the two. "Didn't you guys have like a special mission or something?" Amethyst and the pale gem exchanged looks, "Yeah, the mission was to have one of us turn into an item and then hide, while the other tries to find the item that we turned into." the purple gem answered, hopping out of Pearl's lap.

"Sorry for not being truthful about what was going on." the skinny gem apologized, Steven just smiled. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, I see you and Amethyst have patched things up, that's good to know."

"Yep, I got fun Pearl back in the saddle!" the violet gem said in a goofy country accent, the younger gem giggled. Garnet stood up suddenly, "Something's in the temple..." She quickly ran to the door and opened it with her gems, the others were right behind her. They all found themselves in the burning room that was filled with bubbled gems.

"This is bad..." the tall gem muttered, summoning her gauntlets, the group huddled around her, "What is it?" Amethyst asked.

"Something popped the bubble you put the diamond in." Garnet told her, the purple gem and Pearl quickly summoned their weapons.

"Wait, what's going on?" Steven was confused, the red gem faced him. "Summon your weapon, Steven a dangerous monster has been released, and it's-" she stopped talking when she heard the temple door open, everyone ran towards it, the young gem got his shield and ran after them.

By the time he reached the door, the group had been outside on the beach. After rushing out the front door of the house, he saw that the team had been fighting a huge, see-through crab-like creature.

"Whoa...what is that? Yikes!" he held up his shield just as a shard of diamond was shot at him.

"Hey Steven, we could really use your help now!" Garnet called, the boy obliged and jumped from the deck of the house to where the action was.

The young gem threw his weapon at the monster, but it ricocheted off its side and landed in the ocean.

"This thing is too tough to beat, we need Rubellite!" Amethyst turned to go over to Steven's side, Garnet stopped her. "That fusion is not going to work, it's not strong enough!"

The young gem summoned two more shields and tossed one to Pearl, she grabbed it and deflected a blow. Lion suddenly came out of a portal and landed in front of the giant crab.

He made a sonic roar and sent the creature back into a rock, Steven ran over to the pink maned animal and climbed onto his back. "Lion, give me my sword!"

The beast's mane glowed, and the hilt of the weapon protruded from his forehead, the gem hybrid grabbed it and yanked it out.

"STEVEN BE CAREFUL!" yelled Pearl from the other side of the beach.

The diamond-crab got up again, Lion charged at it, Steven let out a battle cry, "Don't mess with the Crystal Gems!" once they got close enough, the young gem swung his sword and cut off one of the monster's legs.

It stumbled and used one of its good legs to kick the pink duo away as the broken off limb grew back. Garnet shapeshifted and stretched her arm to catch Steven before he smashed his back into the front of the cliff.

"This is ridiculous, we need Fire Opal!" the red gem ordered roughly. "But we don't know if it will be the same as when we did it with Rose! Remember, Steven's half human?!" Amethyst stated the obvious.

"What are you guys talking about?" Steven looked up at everyone as he shielded them with his bubble. Pearl put her hand on his shoulder, "Steven, there was a time when we were all about to get killed by a very powerful gem. So, Garnet, Amethyst and I fused with your mother and created Fire Opal, she's the most powerful gem fusion ever known. That's one of the reasons why we built the statue of her around the temple. Right now we need you to focus so you can fuse with all of us." Pearl explained, the younger gem's bubble popped after the crab barreled into it.

"Let's do it!" He agreed, they moved out of the way of more diamond shards. "Okay Steven, you and Garnet go distract the crab, Amethyst and I will get Opal!"

The two gems followed the command and started to disorient the beast, Amethyst and the pale gem began their fusion dance. Bowing to each other, their gems began to glow then they both spun into a ballet pose, Pearl pirouetted as Amethyst made other fancy moves. They soon met each other in the middle and fused into Opal.

On the other side of the beach, Garnet tried to crack the monster's underbelly, but every dent she made went away. Steven was having the same problem, just as his sword was knocked out of his hands, an arrow made from light knocked the crab into the ocean.

"Quickly go fuse you two, I'll hold it off!" Opal spoke, the two other gems ran to a clear space on the sand.

"Are you ready Steven?"

"I'm ready!" He responded enthusiastically as he struck a Michael Jackson pose, gem glowing. Garnet chuckled as she jumped into her dance pose, the gem hybrid started out with the shimmy, the taller gem mirrored him. As the dance progressed, Garnet incorporated some of the moves she used when fusing into Sugilite, that was not problem for Steven, as he had danced perfectly in sync with the erratic moves. The red gem then scooped the other and set him on her shoulders, and they turned into giant bright red gem called Rhodilite. She had a pink dress like bodysuit and high heels, she also had long, curly black hair with a red streak down the middle. The big gem also had a visor that looked like the one Cyclops from X-men wore, she had Garnet's multiple eyes,(including Steven's, though they are hidden behind the visor.) and Steven's bushy eyebrows. Rhodilite summoned her weapon: a disc shooter consisting of the gauntlets being the shooter and the shield being the disc.

Opal was having a bit of trouble holding back the gem monster, but when she saw the other gem fusion fire her weapon and send the crab even deeper into the ocean, she backflipped away and landed next to her.

The two gem fusions then began another fusion dance, but this was different from just an ordinary dance, they seemed to be playing a game of patty cake. Opal twirled into Rhodilite's arms and both gems grew into a colossal woman, she was taller than the Eiffel Tower.

The fusion was still Fire Opal but with with a more manly facial expression, she also wore the same dress that the statue had that went all the way to the ground, it was colored with various shades of blue, pink, red, white, and purple.

The gem also had eight arms and the same double face mask, the top face resembled Pearl as usual and she also had pale yellow skin. All five fire opals shined brightly as the giant weapon was created: A flaming scythe.

The crab leapt out of the ocean shooting shards at the fusion gem's leg, but they just shattered and left no mark. Fire Opal raised her weapon and then brought it down, slicing the monster in two. It shuddered and then its physical form exploded and retreated to its gem.

The giant woman bent down, bubbling and ejecting it back to the burning room. After that, she began to shrink and everyone separated with a _pop, _an landed safely on the soft sand.

"Whoo! We did it, now if you excuse me, I need to pass out now..." Steven joked as he flopped on his back, shutting his eyes. The other gems laughed and they carried him inside, setting him on the couch.

"That was very awesome you guys, but all that fusing took a lot out of me...I need to rest."

"Okay, well we'll be in the temple if you need anything..." Garnet told him, running her hand through his hair. The hybrid smiled as he slipped into his slumber, the red gem and the others smiled as well.

Pearl and Amethyst headed for the temple door, Garnet stayed by Steven's side. "Aren't you coming Garnet?" the purple gem quizzed, the tall gem summoned a mirror and placed it in front of him.

"Isn't that the mirror we found at the Galaxy Warp?" asked the pale gem, Garnet joined her and Amethyst by the temple door. "We can explain it to him once he wakes up..." And with that, they all entered the temple leaving Steven on the couch with the mirror. It had a blue tear shaped gem on the back that appeared to be cracked, seconds after the door shut, the gem glowed.

**Hope you guys and girls enjoyed this chapter! I hope you guys also liked the fusions that appeared! Also, what do you think is going on with that mirror, you'll know if you've seen the "Mirror gem" and "Ocean gem" episodes.**


	5. Chapter 5: The mirror

**Chapter 5: The mirror**

**The Temple:**

Steven laid on the couch talking to Connie on the phone and looking at the strange mirror that he found next to him when he woke up from his nap the previous day, "Hey Connie, you should come over right now and check out this awesome mirror I found! I think it might be magic!"

"I wish I could, but I can't..." She spoke, the hybrid frowned.

"Whaaaaat? Why not?"

"Steven, I told you I can't hang out today, I have tennis practice. Then my parents want to go out to a family dinner. But I can hang out all day tomorrow, and I can come over all the time now that it's summer vacation." The girl explained, Steven furrowed his eyebrow.

"What's _summer vacation?_" the gem was confused by the name of the event.

"You know...when school gets out for the summer?"

"I've never been to this - how do you say - School...how does it work?" Steven found the term "School" to be interesting.

"It's a place where you go to work. It's full of books, chalkboards, desks, maps,teachers...School's pretty fun once you get used to it." Connie went on, Steven zoned out for a moment. He turned the mirror over so the cracked gem on the back was facing him.

"Oh, I gotta go now, my mom is starting to get mad..." the boy's friend snapped him back to reality.

"Okay, bye!"

"Oh, one more thing, I have a special surprise for you tomorrow and I think you'll love it!" The dark skinned girl spoke in a playful voice.

"What, really can I get a hint?" Steven sat up, eyes bursting with excitement.

"Nope! Haha, see ya tomorrow my little bubble buddy!"

"Aw, you little rascal..." He mumbled as he hung up.

After pocketing his phone, the young gem's attention returned to the magical item, "I wonder what the surprise is..."

Suddenly, Pearl warped into the room pulling twigs and leaves out of her hair. Noticing Steven holding the mirror, she walked over to him. "Hello Steven, I suppose you're wondering what that is.." She pointed to it.

"Yeah, it was sitting next to me when I got up from my nap yesterday..."

"Well we recently found that gem-powered mirror at the Galaxy Warp, it can capture and display any event it has witnessed in gem history. It will offer you anything you've wanted to know about your fellow gems and our culture." The thin gem sat next to him as he gazed into the mirror.

"I must be incredibly important to gem culture..." Steven joked, making a face. Pearl rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Don't be silly, it's just you in there and it hasn't been activated." The pale gem then cleared her throat.

"-Ahem- Show us the Galaxy warp..." she commanded the mirror, they both watched, but nothing happened. The taller gem leaned closer to the item, this time speaking a bit louder. "Show us the Galaxy Warp!"

Nothing.

"Oh come on! I know you've seen it!" The gem yanked it into her grip in frustration, Steven jumped as he was briefly startled. Pearl's expression softened as she turned it over, inspecting the damage that had been done to it. "Though it is in rough shape...I guess it might be finally broken." she sighed and handed it back to the shorter gem.

"It doesn't seem broken to me..." Steven stated admiringly as he winked at his reflection. The skinny gem stood up and stretched, "Oh well, I guess we'll have to show you the Galaxy Warp sometime this Summer."

The seasonal word reminded the pink gem about what the surprise Connie had told him about. Steven giggled and ran outside as the excitement flooded back into his body.

"Summer!" He shouted with glee as he ran down the shore of the beach, the mirror still in his grasp. "Happy Summer vacation, Steven! Happy Summer vacation beach city, yeaaah!" He was running backwards now, not paying attention to his surroundings.

The brown haired gem gasped when he bumped into someone and heard something fall, he turned around to an annoyed Lars.

"Hey watch where you're going you fat ass!" The ginger received a punch to the arm from Sadie, Steven frowned.

"Lars leave him alone, he's only twelve! Ugh, just go inside and stop being a douche!" The blonde teen pointed in the direction of the Big Donut, the taller teen stalked off.

"Sorry about that, he's just mad about getting grounded..." Sadie looked at the gem hybrid who just decided to shrug off the situation. "What, did he get caught shoplifting again?"

"No...nothing like that, don't worry about it though, Lars is...well you know, _Lars. _Anyway, are you excited for Summer?" The cashier changed the subject, Steven smiled again.

"Yeah! My girl...my friend Connie is going to bring me something awesome tomorrow, and then Pearl is gonna take me on an amazing mission!"

"That's sounds like fun...me on the other hand, I'm about as happy as I can get with having to set up extra seating for the big Summer rush, but Lars thinks he's going to attract girls with his scrawny little body...psh!" She scoffed, the young boy giggled.

"Heh, _fat_ chance!" they both laughed hysterically.

"Ah, well I guess I'll just use this mirror to guide me to another beach Summer fun buddy and you can finish setting up. See ya!" Steven waved as he jogged away happily down the boardwalk.

The gem ran past the fry stand, letting the breeze from the ocean blow against his face.

"Whoah!" He yelled as he tripped over his sandal after the front of it got caught between the wood panels. The boy fell with a thud and dropped the mirror as well, and when it hit the ground, the blue gem on the back came off and the glass shattered.

Steven groaned and looked up at the mess in front of him, "Oh man...Pearl's gonna be so upset. What the-"

The tear shaped gem rose from the ground and moved towards the ocean, the gem hybrid ran after it. The floating gem stopped just short of the shoreline and began to glow, a thin blue body formed around it and then dropped onto the sand. Steven, who stood at a distance approached the being cautiously.

The being wore a dark blue halter top and a skirt of the same color, clarifying the gender to be female. She turned around slowly, revealing her eyes that seemed to be mirrors...literally.

"Thank you..." She spoke as she stood up, Steven stared at the being in awe.

" Who are you?"

"I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli...I'm a gem." The hybrid gasped at her response.

"It's Steven, right?" The blue gem glanced at him, he nodded.

"Are you really a Crystal Gem?"

"Yeah..."

"But, you set me free..."

Steven looked at her confused and was about to tell her what really happened, but got interrupted.

"STEVEN!" He heard Garnet yell from behind him, he faced her and saw that the other gems were with her, all weapons summoned. They all rushed towards the two gems on the beach, Lapis glared at them.

The pink gem ran between them before anything serious happened. "Waiiiit! Guys don't hurt her, she was trapped inside the mirror!"

"She's dangerous, Steven now move out of the way!" The red gem ordered, Steven was about to move but Lapis whispered something to him.

"_Don't listen to them, Steven...they're lying, they trapped me in there for no reason. Please don't go to them, I need your help.."_

"Steven, listen to Garnet and let us handle this..." Pearl pleaded gently as she motioned for the boy to come towards them. The hybrid stood there, unsure if he should go to the gem's side or help the new gem. He'd tried to help a gem creature before, but the gems scared it and it attacked. The the fighting caused the unstable ice cavern they were in to crumble and fall apart, a chunk of the had fallen and crushed the poor creature, killing it and making it retreat to its gem.

"Steven..." The leader's voice broke the kid from his thoughts, "Don't make me ask you again...MOVE!" Her voice had never been this rough towards Steven, so he decided to go with them, but Lapis stopped him.

"You three knew I was in there...you didn't even wonder who I used to be!"

"Keep your mouth shut and leave Steven alone!" Amethyst growled as she lunged at the light blue gem. Just as the purple gem was about to hit her, she found herself encased in a pink bubble. _  
_

"Hey! What the heck are you doing, dude?!" Amethyst whined in the confines of the bubble. Steven moved his hand to the top of it, "Sorry..." He apologized before ejecting her to the Temple.

Lapis and the other gems watched with wide eyes, Steven folded his arms. "I'm sick of you guys attacking the creatures that I try to help! This is just like last month at the ice cavern with the Centipeetle; I tried to help it and you killed it! I'm not gonna let that happen again! Just let me help!"

Pearl frowned and lowered her weapon, Garnet kept her fists up and glared at him. "You leave me no choice...if you're not going to move, then I'll move you." The red gem charged at the younger gem who stood protectively in front of Lapis.

"I said, _Let. Me. Help!"_

Steven's body went from a twelve year old's to a twenty year old's, and he used his gem powered strength to grab and throw Garnet to the far side of the beach. Pearl took the opportunity to throw her spear at the blue gem that stood behind the hybrid.

She blocked it with a wave of water from the ocean, then formed a hand with that water to toss the pale gem to the other side of the beach. Lapis then turned to Steven as she parted the ocean down the middle.

"Come with me..."

"where?" The boy asked as he returned to his normal, young self.

"Home..."

Steven nodded and followed the gem into the ocean after he put a bubble around himself, Pearl ran to stop them, but the path splashed closed behind them. Amethyst and Garnet ran to her and joined her on the beach, "That boy, has lost his mind." The tallest gem remarked.

"I know, he's just like Rose..." Stated Amethyst.

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Wow Steven fought against the gems? Who would of thought that would happen? Lapis said she needed his help but with what? Something tells me, Steven is going to miss out on his surprise from Connie...whatever it is...**


	6. Chapter 6: Chips

**Chapter 6: Chips**

**Temple:**

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all stood in the kitchen, the pale and purple gems started to come up with ideas on how to find Steven, Garnet had been silent the entire time.

"We could try to use one of Rose's reflective pools to find him, she used that think all the time whenever she needed to find Gems that went AWOL."

"Amethyst, we'd never be able to find out how to use that, besides anything Rose owned could only be used by her."

"What do you think, Garnet?"

The red Gem looked up at her teammates and sighed, removing her visor. "Lapis and Steven are trying to get off planet. They're in the area of which the Pacific Ocean used to be..."

"Well let's go!" Amethyst hopped off the counter and headed for the door, then the last part of the leader's sentence finally hit her and she stopped. "Did you just say _used_ to be?"

Just then, the front door was thrown open, Greg was there, sweaty and out of breath, "Hey...you guys might wanna see this..." He sounded like there was a serious event going on.

The gems followed him out in front of the boardwalk, even before they got there they can see what had the dad so frazzled. The ocean was gone. One name popped into all of the warriors heads: Lapis Lazuli. As they approached the boardwalk, they saw that all of the citizens of Beach City were standing in front of where the ocean used to be, murmuring in panic.

"Where did it go?"

"Whoa!"

"What happened?"

Pearl and Amethyst walked into the crowd to explain what happened, Garnet pulled Greg to the side. "Mr. Universe, something dreadful is happening to your son..." She explained as she placed a small pink shard in his hand.

**Pacific Ocean:**

Lapis and Steven were riding an elevator made from water into the sky, and the whole way up the hybrid was sneezing. "Are you okay, Steven?" Asked the blue gem with concern.

"-sniffle- Yeah, I'm fine...there must be a lot of dust or something.." He responded, Lapis shrugged and continued to extend the tower of water.

"So...what's the whole story on how my friends trapped you in that mirror?" The boy was curious.

The mirror gem bit her lip, "Well...I'm not really positive it was actually them..."

"What?"

"You see, my gem is cracked and I can't really focus on some of my memories. They're all basically a blur. But I can remember enough to tell you that the gems that put me in that mirror were like your friends. But don't worry, once we get to the home planet I can get my gem healed and I can tell you for sure what happened.." As lapis spoke, Steven stared at the broken gem on her back, then he sneezed again. But this time he'd sneezed all over her back, spit sprayed on her shoulders and her gem.

The girl gasped in surprise and disgust, "Aww, gross!"

"Oops, sorry!"

Suddenly, Lapis' gem began to glow and the crack sealed itself, then wings of water sprouted from it. Her usually blank eyes changed, and two blue irises formed. "Y-you healed my gem! Your spit healed my gem!"

The short boy just stared in shock, "Wait, I-I did that...but how?"

"I don't know, but thank you!" She giggled and gave him a hug.

"Okay, so now that your gem is healed and all, can you tell me who put you in that mirror?"

"Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry..." The tower stopped moving just above a patch of clouds.

"What is it?"

Lapis slapped a hand to her forehead, "Your friends didn't put me in there.."

Steven raised an eyebrow,"Then who did?" After he asked, a thorn began to protrude from his shoulder. The blue gem was about to answer when she noticed the abnormality, "Wait, what's that?" she pointed to it. The boy looked down at his shoulder, "What the...why is that happening, I didn't want that.."

"Steven, look at your gem..." Lapis said slowly, he glanced down and saw that his gem was chipped and gasped. Then he began to feel weird and began to double over, "I don't feel very well..."

Lapis stepped back and watched as flowerless rose vines began to grow out from Stevens back.

**Beach City:**

"Wait, so you're telling me that my son is turning into a corrupted gem monster?" Greg inquired to Garnet.

Pearl and Amethyst overheard what he'd said and ran over, "Hold up, what's going on with Steven?"

The red gem sighed, "Here's what happened, Steven was running down the boardwalk with the mirror, then he tripped and fell, breaking a piece off of his gem. He's already-"

Garnet was cut off by the sound of the ocean returning and the crowd of citizens cheering. She peered into the distance and saw Lapis hurriedly trying to fly away from what appeared to be a giant walking thorn bush with a giant rose on its head.

The blue gem in the distance was then caught by the wings and thrown through the air, she landed on the sand in front of the Gems, the humans scattered into the nearest building they could find.

The remaining beings looked down at Lapis who was extremely beaten, possibly due to a previous battle with the monster. The damaged Gem weakly lifted her head and muttered, "Run..." Before retreating into her gem.

Amethyst bubbled it into the temple, summoned her weapon, and ran towards the beast that just approached the shoreline. Garnet joined her, Pearl just watched in horror, she didn't think she would _seriously_ have to destroy Steven...or Rose.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed! Anywho, what do you think might happen, Steven cracked his gem and turned into a monster! And who put Lapis in that mirror? Here's a spoiler: two Fusions gems will appear in the next chapter, and one of them you already know! Who will it be? Leave a review on what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7: You got it baby!

**Chapter 7: You got it baby!**

**In front of the Temple:**

Garnet and Amethyst fought vigorously against the monster, Pearl just watched not knowing what to do, a thorny vine lashed out and wrapped itself around the red gem's leg. "Pearl! We could really use your assistance!" She called while breaking away from the vine, the pale Gem made no effort to move, instead she started muttering something to herself, tears raining from her eyes.

"Garnet, it's no use! And this is Rose and Steven we're battling here, I don't think just the two of us can defeat her alone!" Amethysts explained, dodging a vine, the leader looked at her.

"I certainly hope you're not suggesting what I think you are!"

"Yep! We need _Sugilite!_" The purple gem declared, waving her fists in the air in a spiraling motion. Garnet looked back at Pearl, who now looked as if something had crawled up her shirt then dropped to her knees. Sighing, she then jogged over to Amethyst and began the fusion dance. The monstrous fiend turned its attention to the bewildered pale Gem on the beach. The rose bush took a step forward and let out a loud roar, and just when it was about to strike, a stone fist was smashed into its side.

_"Back off Prickle-toes! If anyone's gonna be messin' with bird-nose, it's gonna be me!"_ Sugilite bounded over to where the beast had landed, slinging her flail over her shoulder. The corrupted Gem stood up to face the giant woman, both of them were equally matched in size and height.

"_Kinda hard to believe my little fanboy Steven would turn into one of them broken rocks! Aw well, you wanted to try an' be in the big leagues, kid!" _with that, the stone fist was thrown again, but this time the plant caught it.

Rose vines stretched out and coiled themselves around Sugilite, she screeched as the thorns scraped across her skin and tore into her outfit. Suddenly, a blue battle axe flew through the air and sliced through the vines that bound the fusion gem, she glanced up to see Lapis standing on the steps of the the house, prepared to fight.

Sugilite brushed off the thorns and gave the blue Gem a salute, then continued her assault on the monster. Lapis made her way to Pearl and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"I-I...couldn't protect him...everything I've tried...useless "

"Pearl, get up we need to destroy the monster so we can bring Steven back, without your help you might never get to see him again." The girl urged, the last part of the sentence snapped the pale gem from her mourning state, she straitened up and took a deep breath.

"I may not trust you that much, but I want to help Steven...and you do too, and that's all I care about."

Meanwhile, Sugilite was busy tearing branches off of the plant's body with her lower arms, while the upper arms punched it in the face. "_Yer hardly makin' me break a sweat, junior! An' you're startin' to remind me of that bitch of a mother you had!"_

The corrupt Gem let out a roar and sent the giant purple beast backwards into the cliff, breaking off the remaining arm on the statue of Fire Opal. Then out of nowhere came an aquamarine arrow that broke through the torso of the rose bush, it wailed and dropped to its knees. Sugilite turned to see her savior: It was another Fusion Gem named Aquamarine. She was thin, wore pale blue camouflage shorts with a halter top, her hair was tied up in a bun under a dark blue beret, and in her four arms was a huge crossbow.

Sugilite stomped over to her, "_Hey Twinkle-fairy, I had that covered back there!" _Aquamarine, who was slightly shorter, grabbed the brutish purple Gem by the collar of her outfit and yanked her down, narrowing her eyes. "That's Aquamarine to you, Soldier. Now get out of my way so I can put this sorry lump of coal out its misery."

As she went to face the monster it had moved directly in front of her and Sugilite, it swung its arm forward, knocking them off their feet. Just as it was about to strike again, Suges kicked one of the beast's legs, breaking it off.

The rose bush reeled back in pain and fell on its back, Marine took the chance to fire another arrow into its chest, but it didn't completely pierce the branches.

"Damn it!" She hissed, suddenly a stone fist was dropped on top of the arrow, the bush quivered and then retreated into the pink gem that it surrounded.

Aquamarine started to walk towards the gem that now laid in the sand, Sugilite socked her in the jaw and the shorter fusion gem fell and split into Pearl and Lapis. _"Sorry Sarge, but that was my kill..."_

Pearl groaned and stood shakily, "If I had any idea that fusion would've been so unstable, I would've just shapeshifted instead." Then she saw Steven's cracked gem on the beach, she ran to it and picked it up.

The pale gem looked up at the gargantuan gem that stood in front of her, "Sugilite, seperate back into Garnet and Amethyst, we need to get to Rose's spring immediately!"

She scoffed, "_Just let him die..."_

Pearl glared at her and crossed her arms, Sugilite chuckled, "_Aw, don't get ya panties in a twist, I was only kidding...shit." _

Soon, Garnet and Amethyst were back on the beach, Pearl turned to thank Lapis but noticed she was in the sky flying away. Shrugging, she and the other Gems entered the temple and warped to the Spring.

The skinny gem brought the pink stone to the fountain and set it in gently, all three of them waited in anticipation. Finally, Steven's gem lit up and rose from the water, Steven formed around it shortly after and dropped to the ground. All of the Gems rushed over to him and pulled him into a big group hug.

" Hey guys what happened...Did I die again?" he asked.

"Ehhh, ya kinda went all corrupt on us and kicked our butts...but don't worry you're fine now thanks to your mom's spring." Amethyst patted his back, the boys eyes widened.

"Me? I-I became corrupt? Wait, where's Lapis?"

"I don't know, Steven...I just don't know.." Pearl said, face buried in his hair.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter as much as I did! I had such a fun time writing as Sugilite and Aquamarine! The next chapter will be filled with even more awesomeness!**


	8. Chapter 8: Connie's gift

**Chapter 8: Connie's gift**

**Crystal Temple:**

"Pearl!" Steven's voice yelled from outside, the tall pale Gem ran outside onto the balcony, spear summoned.

"Help me, save me, help me, save meeee!" The boy ran up the steps and jumped into her arms, two more giggling Stevens ran up after him, one purple and one red. They chased each other around Pearl's legs, she raised an eyebrow as she adjusted her grip on the real Steven.

"What the-"

"Tag you're it!" The youngest gem said gleefully as he poked the gem on the skinny gems forehead.

"Care to explain what's going on here?"

"It's Steven-tag, Steven tagged you and now you have to turn into Steven." Said Amethyst.

"It's the rules..." Garnet chimed in, a smirk spread across Pearl's face and she set Steven down.

"You got a ten second head start..."

The three Stevens on deck looked at each other and then leapt into the sky towards the beach. The blue eyed gem quickly shape shifted and went after them.

Garnet and the others split up to different sides of the beach, the pale Steven began her pursuit on the original and was quickly closing in on him, and just as she was about to tag him, a vine sprouted out from underground and wrapped around Pearls ankle causing her to fall.

"Hey! You're cheating!" She yelled in dismay, the young gem turned around and laughed.

"There's nothing in the rules that says you can't use your powers!"

The blonde stood as the vine retreated, "Well in that case..." She concentrated and the sand turned into a hand which grabbed Steven, he gasped in surprise and struggled to get free. Pearl then jumped into the air and poked his cheek.

"Tag!" She stated smoothly as she landed daintily on the ground, Garnet and Amethyst joined the pale quadruplet.

The sand slowly began to shift back down to Earth and placed the brown haired gem down. Steven, who had giggled the whole way down, looked at his fellow Stevens and smiled.

"Welp, looks like we're out of players...anyone up for Garnet-tag?" The pink gem shapeshifted into the leader of the team, everyone seemed like they were up to the challenge, suddenly a familiar voice came from the other side of the beach.

"Steven, I'm here! And I have your gift!" It was Connie, she hadn't noticed the gems and was calling towards the house.

Garnet cleared her throat to tell her they were right next to her, the young girl turned and raised an eyebrow when she saw three Stevens and one strangely colored Garnet.

"Hi Connie!" Steven walked over to his friend and returned to his normal self, he faced the other Gems, "We'll finish this game tomorrow, see you later guys!" And then ran off with Connie.

"What do ya think the present is?" Asked Amethyst as she turned back to normal with Garnet and Pearl.

"I don't know, but it's certainly none of our business. I'm beat...lets head inside." The pale and purple gems started for the house, the tallest one stayed back and watched the two kids run up the hill of which the temple rested on.

"She's totally gonna kiss him.." She said to herself.

**Hill by the lighthouse:**

Steven and Connie reached the top of the hill and sat down, the young boy could hardly contain his excitement.

"Do you have it, do you have the thing?"

"Whoa, whoa calm down Steven, just give me a minute.." The dark skinned girl giggled, the pink gem grinned widely as she began to pull something out of her purse that she'd brought with.

"Mr Universe, would you like to accompany me to my 7th grade dance this Saturday?" She handed him a small _admit one_ ticket, he took it and his eyes lit up.

"Would I? I'd love to!" Steven laughed as he hugged Connie, she blushed.

He released his embrace and looked into the girl's cocoa brown eyes, turning a bit red himself. The redness spread as Connie began to lean towards him.

_This is it...my first kiss...gotta make it count, _Steven thought and he too moved closer. Their lips were just inches away when Connie's phone rang, she popped back to reality and checked the caller I.D.

"Crud, it's my mom!" She gasped as she pushed the boy's face away, jumping up to take the call.

The young Gem frowned and awkwardly looked out at the sun that seemed to float on top of the ocean. The dark skinned female finished her conversation and hung up, she sighed.

"What the matter?"

"Nothing, my mom wants me to come home and help with shopping for Thanksgiving."

They both stood up, Steven bit his lip, "Do you have to go?"

"Yeah..sorry I really wish I could've stayed longer..."

The two Pre-teens made their ways down the hill and back to the beach, the boy's saddened expression remained plastered to his face. He waved to Connie as she continued to walk to her house, then turned and ran up the steps to his own.

Steven ran into the house and flopped down onto the the couch with a sigh,he pulled the small red ticket from his pocket and stared at it.

"Is something the matter, Steven?" Garnet approached the couch and sat down next to him.

"No I'm fine...Connie just has me...confused..."

"How so?" The red gem pulled the kid into her lap and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well, she invited me to take her to a dance, and then we...almost kissed." Steven explained. "We got interrupted by her phone, but when it rang she freaked out, like she didn't want her parents knowing what was going on. I think...I think she might be ashamed of me.."

Garnet let the dark curls skate across her hand, "Now Steven, nobody could possibly be ashamed of you."

"Well someone is..." The pink Gem mumbled to himself, just then, there was a knock at he door. Steven got up and opened it, and surprisingly it was Connie.

"Connie? What are you-mmf!" The Indian girl had grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't long, but it was enough to restore the happiness in Steven's body.

"I nearly forgot to give you my gift...heh...see you Saturday, bubble buddy!" Connie then left, Steven was speechless, he closed the door and turned back to the gem on the couch.

The leader had the biggest smirk on her face. "I knew it..."

"Knew what?"

"Don't worry about it..."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to make a cute little Stevonnie chapter since I haven't really given you a relationship status. Anyway, review and tell me what you think I should do for the next chapter.**


End file.
